


Green-Eyed Monster

by ayee_san



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Smut, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 18:52:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7118311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ayee_san/pseuds/ayee_san
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cas gets worked up after reading Dean’s smutty thoughts about reader, so he decides to show Dean who reader belongs to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Green-Eyed Monster

**Author's Note:**

> Now that it is finally summer, I hope to write more stuff. So, if you have any requests, leave them in the comments or send them to my tumblr blog not-so-natural-spn.tumblr.com

It was one of those days when not a single monster dared to disturb the world, giving you and the boys an opportunity to enjoy life for at least sometime. Since it was a weekday, most of the bars were empty, so you all decided to spent the day in the bunker, doing small errands, such as cleaning and sorting out weapons, organizing books in the library and changing oil in the cars. After getting the things done, you and Dean decided to reward yourself with a little break. You invited Sam as well, but he insisted that he finishes with the library first.

And that brings to you right now. Dean was sat at the other end of the table from you, looking at the working oven and rhythmically tapping his feet. You rolled your eyes at him and took your phone out of the pocket, “two more minutes.”

“Oh, don’t roll your eyes on me Y/N,” Dean said, “you know that your pies have special place in my heart,” he paused and then added, “the baker too.”

You chuckled at his words, before going silent for a couple seconds until a flutter of wings indicated Cas’ arrival. A huge smile spread on your face as you got up from the chair a hugged Cas tightly. “Hey babe,” you said before kissing him on the cheek.

“Hello Y/N,” he returned with a smile. “Hello Dean,” he looked past your shoulder at Dean.

“Heya Cas.”

Cas looked around the kitchen; pans and measuring cups were scattered all around the room, together with flour covering some of the surface.  “What are you doing?” he asked.

“Just baking pies. Nothing’s on the radar, so we all decided to stay home and chill,” as you finished your sentence, the timer went off. “Talking about the pie,” you mumbled and headed to the oven.

When you got up from the chair, Dean looked past Cas’ shoulder at you. “Yeah, she can get it,” he thought as he looked at your swaying hips. Cas squinted his eyes at Dean.

Did he just imagined it, or did Dean just thought of you in such a bawdy way? “Who does he think he is?” Cas thought. “Some small human, daring to-” Castiel’s thoughts were cut when Dean’s sounded in his head again.

“Damn, she got ass,” he thought when you bended over to get the pie out of the oven. “The things I would do it if she was mine. How I would make her scream my name.”

Cas’ attitude turned from that of a mild confusion to an outrage as Dean’s thoughts sounded in his head like nails on a chalkboard.

“You alright Cas?” Dean said.

Cas didn’t notice that he was staring dead at Dean, with his brows furrowed and his hands in fists at the table.

“Yes, I am okay,” he replied as he relaxed his features and hid his hands under the table.

“You sure?” you said as you came behind him and placed your hands on his back. “You look tense, you sure you don’t want a massage?” you added with a giggle and rolled your hands on his shoulder for an emphasis.

“Oh baby, you can give me a massage any-” Dean’s train of thoughts was cut off short when Castiel called his name.

“Dean, if you don’t want you jaw to be permanently dislocated, I suggest you stop thinking about Y/N in such way.”

Both you and Dean looked dumbfounded at Cas before realization hit Dean. “Dude, did you just read my mind?” he exclaimed. “Man, have you heard of such a thing as privacy? I-” he didn’t get to finish his sentence as Cas snapped his fingers and Dean disappeared.

You let out a low chuckle before moving away from Cas and going to the counter. The fact that Dean was thinking something perverted about you did not shock you. You didn’t have to read his mind to know that he had a thing for you, but you were curious what he was thinking about that got Cas so heated. Not that you were complaining, it was extremely sexy to see Cas so worked up.  “So, what was he thinking about?” you asked.

Cas came up behind you; he nuzzled his face in the crook of your neck and placed his hands on your hips, drawing small circles with his thumbs on them.

“You. He was thinking about you,” he said. “He was thinking about your body,” he snuck his hand under your top and ran it up your stomach, “and the things he would do to it if you were his.” A shiver ran down your spine when he sucked hard on your neck, leaving a crimson hickey. “But, that’s all he can do: think. Because he can’t have you, can he?”

“Never,” you whispered as you clung at the counter and bented over under Cas.

He chuckled darkly, “That’s what I thought.” Spinning you around, he hurriedly crashed his lips on yours. You buried your hand in his hair, running your finger through his dark, rough locks. Without even asking for a permission, Cas forcefully thrusted his tongue into your mouth, not that you were against; you parted your lips so he had more room for his movements. You felt his arousal, warm and hard through his trousers against your stomach, when he pressed you between himself and the counter, not giving you a chance to get away, not that you would. He broke the kiss and began kissing down your neck, adding another hickey to show everyone who you belonged to.

“I hate when Dean looks at you as if he has any chance with you,” he said, not moving away from your neck. He nipped on your throat, making you moan and push your hips against his to feel him. Before you could reply anything, he dropped on his knees, face level with your hips.

“Dean is in the library right now. Why don’t you make those pretty noises I love, so Dean hears exactly whose name is the only one that will leave those lips?” he said as he tugged down your shorts together with your panties.

“Cas!” you exclaimed when he spread your legs and placed one on his shoulder. “What-what if-” you tried to say, but his kisses up your thigh kept distracting you. “What if they come in?” you finally managed to say.

Castiel stopped kissing and looked up at you. The sight of him, on his knees, between your legs could make you cum right then and there, but you had to control yourself.

“I don’t care if anyone comes in,” he said. “I want you to cum screaming my name right here, for everyone to hear.” Now how could you argue with that? Castiel smirked to himself when you weren’t resisting anymore and dove right in, licking a broad stripe from your entrance up to your clit, flicking it with his tongue.

“Oh fuck,” you moaned and tried to cover your mouth with your hands, but Cas wouldn’t have that. Without moving an inch away from your pussy, with the help of his grace he forced your hands away from your mouth and behind your back, supporting your body with his grace. When he was sure that you are stable he went back to his task. After running his tongue around your clit couple of more times, he went lower, circling it around your entrance.

“Please,” you moaned, eager to feel his tongue.

“What?” he moved his face away from your entrance, making you whimper at the loss.

“Please Cas,” you said, too shy to detail your entire request.

“Please what, honeybee? I can’t do anything if you don’t explain what you want,” he said. The little fucker decided to tease? Okay, two can play that game.

“Fuck,” you murmured, “Please Cas, I want your mouth on me. I want you to fuck me with your tongue. Make me scream angel, show Dean who I belong to.”

Your words turned a switch in him, and without letting you say anymore, he trusted his tongue in you, making you jerk with pleasure. His hands landed on your ass, squeezing and kneading the flesh while his tongue lapped on your juices.

“Castiel,” you moaned when you felt your release coming. You grind your hips against his face, riding his tongue as you got closer and closer. You screamed in pleasure when you felt his grace land on your body. It was everywhere: sucking more marks on your skin, rolling your nipples and sucking on your clit.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” you mumbled before falling into seemingly endless pleasure, with Cas’ name falling from your lips nonstop as he kept eating you out like you are the best meal he ever had. But he didn’t stop there. Without giving you time to recover, he kept going and going, and you felt your second orgasm coming, this one much faster and stronger than previous one. You fought against your restrains, eager to touch him.

“Cas-Castiel, babe, please, wanna touch you,” you said and in couple of seconds you felt an invisible force vanish from your hands and you immediately placed them his head, gripping his hair tight and pushing yourself against him.

“Gonna cum, Cas,” you said.

He moved his tongue away from your entrance, making you whimper at the loss, but quickly replacing it with his fingers and moving his mouth on your clit. The feeling of his tongue on your clit felt much better than his grace, and with combination of his fingers in you, you came second time.

Castiel slowly removed his fingers from your pulsing pussy and rose up to his feet, kissing your collarbone, neck, cheek and finally your mouth, the taste of you still evident on his tongue.

“Over the counter, now,” he growled before nibbling on your earlobe.

You complied and bended over the counter, pressing your top half over the cold granite. The sinful sound of zipper being pulled echoed through the kitchen, and if it was possible you got even more aroused.

He ran his hand down your neck, along your spine and landed it on your ass, before giving it a loud smack, making you entire body jerk with excitement for what’s to come. “What do you want Y/N?” he said as he ran the head of his cock over your dripping entrance.

“You. I want your cock buried deep in me Castiel,” you looked at him over your shoulder, your eyes clouded by lust.

“Then I shall execute your request,” he said before roughly thrusting his length in you. Without giving you the time to adjust, he began pounding in you like a madman, fucking moans of his name out of you with each thrust.

“Cas-Castiel,” you screamed through closed eyes when you felt your third orgasm of the evening coming.              

“Cum for me Y/N, I wanna feel you squeeze around my cock,” he commanded, and with that your body shook with pleasure.

The feeling of your walls fluttering around him pushed him closer to his own release as well. Taking a fistful of your hair, he pulled you up, your back flush against his chest, his other hand still on your hips, holding you down.

You tilted your head to see him. “Castiel,” you breathed. He looked breathtaking: his hair were bewildered from your fingers running through them, his cheeks were flushed and his lips were invitingly parted, soft groans and moans coming out of them.

You looked him in the eyes, biting your lips as seductively as you possibly could with his cock making your face twist in pleasure, before kissing him. He removed his hand from your hair, placing it on your breast and rolling your nipple between his fingers, making you moan in the kiss.

“Cum Cas, cum for me,” you breathed against his lips.

With few more thrusts, his cock twitched inside of you and he came hard, filling you with his hot cum. He kept thrusting his hips and you grinded against him, working him through his orgasm as the combination of his and your release ran down your legs.

His thrusts slowed down until he stilled inside of you and you slumped against his chest, breathing heavily.

“Fuck, that was good,” you said.

He chuckled at your words, and kissed the top of your head, “I am glad you enjoyed it.”

With the snap of his fingers you both were cleaned and back in your clothes. You turned around and kissed him on the cheek, “Thanks.” Placing a hand on his chest, you felt his heart still beating fast from your escapade. “You know that Dean is just an idiot, and would never truly dare to make a move on me?” you said, looking him in the eyes, “and even if he did, I would never trade my loving,” you placed a kiss on his jaw, “fearless,” a kiss under his ear, “irreplaceable,” on the corner of his lips, “angel of the lord.”

Your words echoed through his mind, filling his heart with love and devotion. In all the time he had spent in this universe, never did he met anyone that made him feel all those emotions like you did. He cupped your cheek, running his finger over your soft skin before placing a kiss on your forehead, making you smile at his tenderness.

“You guys done there?” you heard from somewhere away. “I need my pie.”


End file.
